Moving Forward
by RRuiz6598
Summary: After Tenma leaves to America, Harima is left to face the issue on what it means to have loved and lost. Yakumo despite having the company of her friends still faces the loneliness that resides within her. The story follows both of them and how their love for Tenma allowed them to see the people who they truly are and adjust to life without her as the foundation.
1. Chapter 1 It Started with a Thank You

**It Started With a Thank You**

**Author's Notes: I'm completely new to this so any feedback that you may have will be greatly appreciated. Please don't hesitate to leave any suggestions or critiques. Thank you and enjoy!**

Harima woke up staring up at the dark ceiling of what used to be Tenma's room. "She's been gone for six months and still she comes to mind." He thought to himself rolling to his side. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He approached the door glancing at himself in the mirror and frowned, grabbing his sunglasses exited trying to forget his reflection. He made his way outside and sat on the porch.

He had just been kicked out of Itoko's apartment for not being able to pay his portion of the rent. He lost all drive to continue his manga and the little funds he had were running low when Yakumo and Sarah found him sleeping under a tree at a shrine. He had already stayed for a week and had no desire to stay.

"Why? Why did I end up here of all places?" He silently thought to himself. The cold February winds swiftly blew breaking the silence.

"Why did it have to be here?" he said lonely.

"Tenma?" a voice came from behind. Harima looked back to see Yakumo standing by the slightly opened door. Harima hesitated "Yeah." Another harsh wind blew by.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He quickly responded hoping that she would take the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

Yakumo had noticed that Harima's feelings were far from gone. "You didn't, I've been having trouble sleeping lately." She said sitting right beside him. They looked up at the cloudy night sky. Neither of them said a word as several moments passed. "I wish there was something I could do for him," she thought.

Then Harima broke the silence, "Are you sure Sarah doesn't mind me staying here. I honestly don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"She doesn't mind at all, she thinks it'll be good for me knowing that there's more people around."

He looked down and a slight frown appeared from the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry," He said, his voice low and sincere, "because of me she's gone." He placed his head on his to try to hide his pain. Yakumo looked at him feeling the genuine guilt that hung on him. She scooted closer to him.

"There's nothing to apologize for, in the end it was Tenma's choice to go, and I'm honestly thankful that you gave her that chance to be happy. " She said reassuringly. Harima's guilt didn't waiver. His eyes began to burn; he shut them tightly and turned his head away from Yakumo. Her red eyes watched the shell of Harima crumble away in the cold wind lazily breezing by. Her heart sank at the sight and her eyes began to water seeing tears run down his cheek.

"I can't stand to see him like this. What do I do?" she moves closer to him and places her hand on his. He turns to her, his tears still running down his face. Harima raises his head and Yakumo reaches towards his face and removes his sunglasses. They briefly make eye contact but he quickly breaks away looking down. Her heart breaks seeing him so distraught. Harima then looks into her eyes. His bloodshot eyes widen looking at her tears. She then hugs him. Harima resists at first but quickly quits. He wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her shoulder. Yakumo feels his tears form then fall and the coolness of the mixture with the wind.

"Yakumo…" He says slowly lifting his head and pulling away from her.

"Yeah," she replied releasing him and wiping her eyes. Harima stood up and extended his hand to help her up. "Do you mind if I stay a while longer?"

"Not at all." Yakumo said grabbing his hand to get up.

"Thank you." He said cracking a slight but noticeable smile.


	2. Chapter 2 The Little Details

**The Little Details**

Yakumo exits the bathroom drying her hair from her just finished shower. Her thoughts still on her run in with Harima the night before. She tries to makes her way to her room the when the scent of freshly cooked food catches her attention. She quickly deviates to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yakumo!" Sarah says smiling sitting at the kitchen table dressed in her school uniform with a spread of food in front of her. "Looks good doesn't it!" Sarah said followed by a small sip of tea. Yakumo stood there slightly confused. "Oh good morning, did you make breakfast?"

"Me, no Harima did," She said with the same bright smile. "At first I thought that you did, but nope, you were still in the shower."

A small smile crept over Yakumo's face, which Sarah duly noted. "I take it you and him had a little heart-to-heart when I wasn't looking." Sarah said with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. Yakumo blushed lightly looking down at the neatly displayed food that had already been served.

"No, not really." Yakumo said hesitantly not completely sure of how much Harima would have wanted to be shared. "I think he's just showing his appreciation for us having him."

"Well you know I don't mind. Plus it's a bonus if he makes us breakfast like this every morning." Sarah added. "Not only that but I think that having more people around is good for you." Sarah finished getting up and taking her dishes to the sink. Yakumo's eyes followed her with a slight look of guilt. "She's been really good friend since Tenma left, I'm sure its been rough having to deal with me being a little distant." She thought to her self as Sarah walked past her.

"Well I'm going to finish getting ready for school. Be sure to eat, it was really good." She said closing the bathroom door. Yakumo took a seat at the table with the side that her serving. "I hope he really stays this time." She thought to herself taking a small bite of the perfectly steamed rice and turning on the TV.

After her breakfast she went to Harima's door. After a few moments she hesitantly knocked. "Come in," his deep voice answered. She slowly opened the door and found him sitting at the short table in the middle of the room facing the door drawing. He looked up to her. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, which slightly caught her off guard. "Good morning," She made out looking away from him and finding his sunglasses folded on the dresser in front of the mirror.

"Good morning," He answered back looking back down to resume his work. "Oh am I interrupting you." She said in an apologetic tone. "Not at all." He said sitting back up stretching. "What's up?" She moved toward table and sat down in front of him. Her face was lightly flushed. "I, uh, I wanted to thank you for breakfast."

"That was nothing I was up sorta early and hungry so I thought I should make enough for the two of you too." He said placing his elbow on the table and propping his head up with his hand. He reached over and began to pet Iori who was asleep right beside him. "Plus I kinda thought I owed you for last night, I really needed it." He picked up his pen and started to toy with it. Yakumo looked down at the pages that had some rough sketches on them. "You started to draw again?" She smiled at the sight with a hint of excitement.

Harima looked down at the sketches and handed them to her. "Yeah I got some inspiration early this morning and so now I'm just trying to figure it out the character designs and how I want the plot to flow." As he spoke Yakumo flipped through the pages and didn't recognize any of them. She remembered that Harima usually based his characters on people in his life but all of them were original concepts. "These look really good, Harima." He grinned trying to contain his excitement from the compliment. "You really think so?" Harima asked quickly. "I tried to switch up my style a little bit, I was afraid I had lost a bit of my touch."

Yakumo looked at him reassuringly and said, "No they look great," Harima turned away from her to hide his tremendous amount of joy that came from her approval but quickly shot back around. "Oh yeah," he remember. "I wanted to ask, if you weren't busy after school today if you would be willing to help me like you used to."

"Yeah of course, I don't mind."

"Thank you! I really appreciate it." He said with a smirk of appreciation. Yakumo looked up at the clock that hung across from his bed and noticed. "I have to go make lunch," she said standing up and walking toward the doorway. She got half way when she turned back around and smiled at Harima who went back to drawing. "I'm really glad you haven't given up on your manga."

"I was about to until last night." He said looking back one last time to see a smiling Yakumo exit the room.

The sun was bright and the sky was cloudless as Yakumo and Sarah made their way to school. The warmth of the sun contrasted the coolness of the wind, which caused Sarah to shiver. "So, what happened between you and Harima last night?" She said trying to distract herself from the wind that she so deeply dreaded.

"I told you, nothing." Yakumo said turning her head to her. Sarah examined Yakumo's semi-confused face to detect any sort of dishonesty, which she knew was there. "Hmmm, I don't completely believe that." She said with persistent curiosity.

"What makes you think that anything did happen?" Yakumo ask.

"Well I heard the two of you go outside late last night and this morning Harima cooks us breakfast and he's drawing in Tenma's room." Sarah listed as they reached a stoplight. They both stop as cars begin to pass. "I don't know, I thought that maybe you made him feel guilty for not earning his keep or something." Sarah continued, "But that's not like you so what was it really?"

The light changed and they continued onward to school, Yakumo was suddenly quiet, still unsure of what to say. "Well…we just talked about how we both miss Tenma and that was just about it."

Sarah's expression suddenly changed. Since her leaving Yakumo didn't talk much about her except only when she would receive letters from her. Even though she seemed happy to get them, Sarah would notice that there was still that deep loneliness that hung over her.

"Oh, ok." Sarah said with a smile trying to accept that response hoping to avoid reminding her more of Tenma being away. As she did they arrived at the school. And made their way to their new class 2-C. Yakumo sat at her desk and got out her notebook. Through out the day she found herself thinking of Harima. Little things like: what he was doing, what his new manga was about, and if he would write about Tenma.

After school Yakumo told Sarah that she wasn't going to go to tea club and headed out. "Hey Yakumo!" A voice called out to her. She turned around to see Mikoto and Eri catching up behind her. "We were going to go to the café and thought you'd like to come with." Mikoto explained.

"Sorry, I already told Harima that I would help him after school." Yakumo said bundling up at the sudden cold breeze.

"Whiskers? What did he get himself into now?" Eri asked with a tone that was difficult to tell whether she was concerned or if she was being rhetorical.

"Nothing, he just asked if I could help him with his manga."

"Wow he's still doing that?" Mikoto asked with genuine surprise.

"Yeah, I figured that after Tenma left he would have reverted back to the scum he used to be." Eri followed.

"He's staying with me and Sarah for a while." Yakumo said to try to avoid having to respond to Eri rude remark. As Yakumo finished her statement Eri's expression dropped to one of disgust but the indubitable essence on envy flashed through her eyes as she quickly whipped her body away from the other two and proceeded to walk away. "Whatever," she said as the gentle wind angularly carried her brilliant blonde hair. "We just thought it would be nice for you to join us."

"Eri, hold up!" Mikoto called out as the distance between the two of them began to grow. "Sorry Yakumo, I guess she still has her unresolved issues." Mikoto said with a short eye roll and a small grin. "But I am glad that Harima's doing ok." Her grin quickly faded. "I just wish that he would have come back to school, its not the same since him and Tenma left."

Yakumo was unsure of how to respond. Since Tenma was gone she tried not to think about it and occupied herself with homework or household chores. Noticing that Yakumo suddenly looked somber Mikoto immediately changed the subject. "Well me and Eri are always here so text or call us if you want to hang out sometime, ok?" She reminded with sincerity as she took her leave and ran after Eri who was already off the school grounds.

Yakumo walked home melancholically. "I'm home." She said opening the door and taking off her shoes. "Hey I'm in my room. Come in whenever you're ready." Harima immediately replied unable to contain his excitement. She made her way to her room and changed out of her uniform and went to Harima's room and joined him at the small table.

"So what should I do?" She asked adjusting her position and grabbing a pen.

"You can start shading these couple of pages." He passed her the pages and pushed the small container of ink closer to her. She took them and immediately went to work.

Twenty minutes went by in total silence with the exception of Iori who was trying to get attention sporadically. Every once and a while Harima would glance up from his drawings to see Yakumo dutifully preforming her tasks with her typical stoic expression. Unsure of what to say he nervously breaks the silence. "So…how was school?"

Yakumo looked at him confused by him taking a sudden interest. "It was ok, nothing really happened."

"Yeah, I hated school, but it was tolerable at times." As he spoke each word, he would put more emphasis on one particular panel, which seemed to bother him as though it just wasn't right.

She knew exactly what he was referring to and used her better judgment to avoid continuing on with the direction that the conversation was taking. "I saw Mikoto and Eri today."

"Yeah, how are they doing?" Harima asked still focusing on that one panel.

"They seemed glad to hear that you're ok."

"I'm sure they were just being polite." Harima pulled back to analyze his work but made an expression like he still wasn't pleased with it.

"Mikoto said that it's not really the same without you."

"Nah, she's definitely just being nice. It was fine before. I'm sure its fine now that I'm not there to cause any trouble."

"I…don't think you caused any trouble." She said with her volume dropping slightly.

"All I did while I was there was embarrass myself and buttheads with Hanai and Rich Girl." Harima's determined focus on this one panel began to take its toll on him as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Um, Harima." She said trying to deviate his attention away for a moment. "How come you decided to not go back to school?"

Harima looked up and paused thinking of how to phrase his response. "Well, I was kinda just using it to get close to your sister," he continued on with his panel paying attention to every minute detail on the page. "So now that she's gone there's no real point for me to keep going." He concluded nonchalantly pulling away from his page with a huge smile finally pleased with the image.

Yakumo paused form inking by the sad words that Harima had just said but that sadness didn't seem to be of any significance nor did it show in his expressions. She raised her head and saw a slight wince in his face. It faded as quickly as it appeared. It was at the moment she noticed that he still wasn't wearing his sunglasses and momentarily thought why that might be. He felt Yakumo's stare and looked into her eyes seeing something familiar.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Harima said breaking Yakumo's trance. "Sarah told me that she would be staying late at school to help Akira with something." He explained. "Do you want to go out to eat?"

"Ye…yeah sure." She stuttered momentarily by the abruptness of his suggestion. As they both got up. She looked across the table and saw the panel that he gave so much attention to. It was of her dawning her beautiful smile with a slight blush. Every line of detail in her face and hair was shown. The image of her stole the attention of the background that Harima would typically put his focus on. They both walked out of the room and made their way to the door. "So what do you have a taste for?" He asked putting on his leather jacket.

"I'm honestly ok with anything." She said blushing.

"I'm in the mood for some curry, you want to try that new place on 7th street?" He asked with in a relaxed tone.

"Yeah, that's fine with me" she answered comfortably.

"Is that how he really sees me?" she thought to herself with a hidden smile as she buttoned her coat and closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3 Two Steps Back

Two Steps Back

The two of them sat across each other in the dimly lit restaurant at a small booth next to the widows. After placing their orders a sudden silence fall upon them. Yakumo stared at the ice in her drink that was lazily drifting in her water as Harima daydreamed out the window seemingly ignoring each passerby. Neither seemed to be phased by the seemingly awkward silence, by how they both simply didn't acknowledge it. As there food arrived they both shifted their attention to their plates.

"It smells pretty good, huh?" Harima finally said grabbing hold of his spoon scooping up a portion of the rice followed by some of the curry. Yakumo didn't respond and took a small bite of her food. Her thoughts were still on his drawing of her and wanted to ask him about it but just couldn't think of how to phrase her question. Several minutes into their meal Harima finally realized that both of them were being abnormally quiet. His determination to make conversation then consumed him.

"So what do you think of this place?" He asked putting his spoon down as he sat up in his seat. He looked around at the burgundy walls that were contrasted the dull brass colored outlining of the booths and chairs.

"Its nice." She said in her typical meek, yet monotone voice. He began to analyze her and his eyes followed her every movement and the minor changes in her usual pattern. It was then he noticed that there was something on her mind but didn't want to make assumptions on what it could possibly be, finally learning from the many mistakes that he had made in recent past. The silence quickly returned as they both resumed their meals.

"Hey," he said still resilient on removing the silence. "I know this is sudden but do you have any plans on what you want to do after high school?"

Yakumo was momentarily surprised by the seriousness of his question. Some time passed as she thought about it. "Honestly, no I haven't." she finally made out. "We're supposed to turn in another 'Our Future Goals' questionnaire next week but I don't know what I'm going to put."

"Well, what did you put last time."

"Just a generic response. That I want to go to college."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know, really. That was the plan for a while but its not like I know what I want to study either." She said in complete hoesty with a hint of fear in her voice. "What did you put on yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That it was none of their business what I do or don't do." Harima quickly realizing how unnecessarily rude his answer was.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"The teacher would just give me a new one and tell me to turn it back in when I finally serious, but I never got around to it." He said with a slight frown of regret.

"Do you have any plans for the future?" her words were nervous and shaky, but her curiosity persisted.

"Not anymore. For a while I had this one plan and I put everything I had into but it all just sorta fell to pieces, you know?"

"Yeah…" Yakumo said after a brief pause with an idea of what he meant.

"Anyway, you wanna get out here?"

"Sure." She said reaching into her small purse for her wallet.

"Nah, I got this." Harima said placing some money on the table. Yakumo smiled seeing that the amount that he had placed on the table wasn't enough, but appreciated the gesture. As he got up she sneakily placed the rest of the money on table.

The two walked out continuing their conversation.

"But yeah, I'm just taking it day-by-day now and tomorrow I'm going to go to the publishing company. Hopefully they'll go easy on me for just stopping with no word."

"I can come with you, if you want." Yakumo suggested pulling her collar up to combat the rapidly dropping temperature.

"No, its fine. Don't you have that tea club thing anyway?"

"I do, but I'm sure Akira would understand."

"Don't worry about it." He insisted as they crossed the street.

As the two approached the front of the house they saw Sarah who was still just arriving. She quickly noticed the unlikely couple and quickly walked toward them.

"Oooooh, where are you two coming from?" she asked dying to know the details.

"We went to try that new curry place that just opened." He explained opening the front door ignoring the obvious implications in her tone.

"And how was that?"

"It was fine." Yakumo told her following Harima into the house.

"Yeah it was ok, but Yakumo's is better in my opinion." he said removing his shoes and immediately going to his room.

"Did you hear that Yakumo?" Sarah asked following her into the kitchen where Yakumo began to put on a pot of tea.

"I did," she responded quickly, "Oh, did you bring in the mail?"

"I did," Sarah said mimicking Yakumo's tone while handing it to her. She flipped through the collection of envelopes and found a letter from Tenma. She poured herself a cup of tea and moved to the table and opened it. She pulled out the letter and sat down. As she did Sarah stood behind her leaning forward to read it to.

_Dear Yakumo, _

_How are you and Sarah doing? I hope you're still getting along without having to rely on your big sister. Anyway, Karasuma is doing better and sometimes his memories come back! But it isn't for very long. Sometimes he has really good days where he remembers everybody back home but other days he doesn't say a word. But I'm still hopeful! I really hope your doing good in school. Mikoto told me that they don't see you as much and I hope that's not on purpose. Oh yeah and Valentines Day is coming up soon do you and Sarah have special some ooooonnnneesssss? Be sure to let me know all the details! The doctors told me that if Karasuma is ok that I can take him out for Valentines Day, so I have my fingers crossed (you better too). I really, really hope he's good that day because I want to show him just how much I love him! Write back soon and tell me what's new 'kay? _

_Your Big Sis _

"Well she seems to be the same old Tenma." Sarah said standing back up. Yakumo reached for the envelope and noticed that there was a picture of a smiling Tenma hugging Karasuma who has a vacant face. She turned the picture over and found some more writing: _Isn't he just so handsome when he's being all stoic and mysterious!_

Yakumo smile as she read it taking her last sip of tea. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight," she said taking he cup along with the envelope and its contents to the sink. She placed the letter and picture down on the counter to rinse the cup and turned back around to Sarah telling her good night and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she changed and got into bed. She laid there for a while listening to the strong winds whip against the house. "I'm glad you're doing well, sis. I miss you." She thought to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later Harima decided to take a break from his manga and went to the kitchen for a late night snack. He moved silently to not wake anyone. He turned on the light and looked through the fridge. After several moments of looking through its contents he quickly gave up on eating. He went to the sink deciding that he'll just settle for some tea. As he reached for a glass but then a rough piece of paper caught his eye. He hesitantly picked it up. His eyes widened as he read the letter from Tenma. A wave of nostalgia and pain rushed over him.

_I really, really hope he's good that day because I want to show him just how much I love him!_

Those words pierced him as soon as he finished the sentence. Harima stood there with a pain that was tightly gripping his heart. He then saw the photo of the two of them and the sadness began to grow. He read the back and couldn't take any more. He put the letter and picture back to its original state and headed back to his room. With a blank mind Harima got into bed. Before he closed his eyes only one thought passed over him. "Why couldn't it have been me?"


	4. Chapter 4 Honest Words

Honest Words

Yakumo woke up groggy the following morning. She slowly shifted her head to see the clock on the wall that read 6:30. "Its too early." She thought to herself as she resumed her previous position try to fall back asleep, but was unable to. With much refusal she got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. As the water poured over her thoughts of Harima's drawing returned. "He didn't mean to draw me, did he?" She quietly spoke out loud. She stood trying to rationalize that it was just an accident and that he didn't mean to draw her. "It's just a coincidence that his drawing happened to look like me." She turned off the water and exited the shower wrapping a towel around. She looked into the mirror and smiled as a rouge thought entered her mind. "But what if it wasn't?"

"Tenma, I love you! I have been since I first met you. My thoughts are always about you. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you smile. Just being by your side for even for a moment is enough to make my day." Harima dreamt, standing in front of a blushing Tenma.

"Sorry, Harima but I'm in Love with Karasuma. We just got engaged and I honestly couldn't be happier." The words shook him awake.

Sarah walked to the kitchen wiping the persistent sleep from her eyes. "Damn it!" She heard as she walked passed Harima's door. For a moment she stood there pondering whether she ask if everything was ok. As she reached for the door she let out a long yawn. "I'll ask him after coffee." She mumbled to herself walking away.

"Good morning." Yakumo greeted seeing the still very dazed Sarah slowly stumbled in.

"Mornin'," She responded barely conscious. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I know." Yakumo said pouring herself a cup of tea. "Would you like some?" she asked showing her the pot.

"I think I'm gonna need some coffee this morning." Sarah mumbled laying her head on the table. Yakumo smiled at the sight as she went to grab a cup for Sarah and then she noticed the letter. "I thought I took this to my room." She quietly spoke preparing the coffee.

Harima left his room with a change of clothes and a foul mood. He walked passed the two in the kitchen without saying a word. "Good morning, Harima." Yakumo greeted with a smile but was returned with the closing of the bathroom door. As her smile withered, Yakumo stood there dumbfounded. "I hope he's ok." She said taking her seat at the table across from Sarah who was finishing her off morning savior.

"He sounded pretty upset when I walked past his room."

"I wonder what it was about." Yakumo said looking down at her tea.

The two left for school still being ignored by the preoccupied Harima. As they arrived they were soon met by Mikoto and Akira.

"Hey you two!" Mikoto said dawning her typical smile. "How's life with Harima?" She quickly followed up.

"He's ok, but seems to be bothered by something this morning." Sarah explained.

"I'm sure he's just sulking about something, he'll get over soon." Akira looking at a clearly worried Yakumo explained with an odd amount of confidence as though she knew something the others didn't.

"Hey where's Eri?" Sarah asked finally realizing her absence.

"She texted me this morning saying that she didn't feel like coming today." Mikoto explained. As she finished the bell began to chime and the four parted to their classrooms.

Harima left the house with his manga in a vanilla envelope. He walked debating whether or not he should really show up to his meeting. "Well, I don't have to be there at any specific time so long as it's before 6. I might as well kill some time." He thought to himself. Soon after he found himself in front of the café where Yakumo worked and he decided to go in. He took a seat at his usual table and after placing his order he allowed himself to begin being dragged back into his despair.

"I hate when I'm reminded of reality". He thought as his order was brought to him. Harima sat there staring at his coffee.

_Every time I'm feeling a little good about myself, something always reminds me of her. I wish I could just forget about her. Who am I kidding, no I don't. All I've ever done for the past two years was think of ways of making her mine. Even the whole manga thing was nothing but a way of getting her attention. Why even bother with this? The love of my life is someone else's and there's nothing I can do to change that. It feels like the ground beneath me is slowly disappearing and I'm just falling._

"Whiskers?" Harima heard finally looking up from his now cold beverage. "Rich girl?" Eri stood in front of him wearing a long dress and a navy coat, with her hair in its typical pigtails. "What are you doing her?" He asked as she joined him at the table.

"I didn't feel like going to school so I decided to just wander around town for a bit. What are you doing here? You look like a kid who couldn't get his toy." She said in her demeaning tone.

Harima went back to looking at his drink to avoid provoking more of her uncalled for insults. Eri quickly dropped her belittling front and placed her elbows on the table and propped her head on her hand. "Sorry, seriously, what's wrong?" she asked with all sincerity.

"Have you ever felt like the world is just moving so fast that you feel you can't catch up?" His eyes began to burn as he lowered his head further. "And no matter how hard you try there's always something that holds you back and like at any moment it's going to leave you behind and forget you even existed?"

"Actually, yeah, I have." Eri said trying to read his expression but was unable to. "Like there's always this weight on your shoulders that feels like it'll crush you at any moment."

"Exactly," Harima said shutting his tightly to fight the coming tears. He looked up at her with blood shot eyes, "How did you get through it?"

"I was surrounded by people who care about me. I actually just got through it not too long ago. All I did was put everything into perspective and realized that its just one aspect of my life and that I can't allow myself to dwell on it because like you said, the world will move on and forget you."

"But, how do I take that first step?"

"I don't know. You have to discover that for yourself. Look around at the people in your life and you'll see who's really important to you."

Harima stared into her eyes and analyzed every word of honesty that the blonde spoke. He let out a sigh and took a sip of his coffee. "Can I ask you another thing?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What do you think love is?"

Eri's eyes widened as she processed his question. She looked out the window for a moment to think of an answer. "Honestly," she started. "I'm not sure. For a long time I thought it was just a word that everyone threw around too easily, and I still believe that," she paused to see him listening intently to her every word. "But, people don't realize just how much weight love really holds. It terrifies me because when you admit it, you're so vulnerable and it can hurt so much especially if its not expressed back. Yet, people can't exist without it. I can't run from it, I can bury it deep down for a while, but it'll always be there, and it'll always hurts when it resurfaces. I think that it's a confusing feeling that is meant to force you to stop being selfish and just care for someone as much as you can. All you can do is love someone and help them when you can and be there when they need it, you give yourself to someone and expect nothing in return."

Harima sat there staring at her with a genuinely impressed face. "Wow you've really thought about it, huh?"

"Yeah, I have." She said with a minor blush. "There's people who love you, Harima and if you love them you'll move forward and make your way to them. Hopefully you'll fall for someone, maybe even one of them, and then you can return the favor."

Harima smiled thinking about Eri's words. His thoughts were filled with memories of his times with her, Tenma, Mikoto, Akira and Yakumo. They had each been there when he would need it the most, his friends who he never really noticed, where finally recognized and appreciated. He stood up smiling and placed his money on the table. He grabbed his manga and headed straight for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Eri stood and shouted just as he reached the door. He turned and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Thanks, Eri." He whispered. "You really are a beautiful person." He headed back to the door and left.

"It's about time you noticed." She said with a smirk.


End file.
